Cwacom 2 One-Shot: The Demon Inside of Me
by ChesterVGal
Summary: Samuel has a demon inside of him, but it wasn't by choice, he was cursed with the dark powers that he possesses. He never used his powers until someone discovered his dark power and captured him. His captor threatened his family. And that caused Samuel to spiral into an uncontrollable rage. After he came out of it and saw what he'd done, he never wanted to be seen again.


It had been weeks since poor Samuel had gone into hiding. He did something that he'd never wanted to do. And he regretted it horribly, but his poor mind wouldn't let him forget it. He could still see it playing over and over in his mind. He hated what he had done to that man, his captor to be precise. But at the same time he felt like he was driven to it. It all started in the weeks prior to him running away. He had been under the captivity of his cruel captor for at least a few days. He'd wanted to see Samuel's dark power in action, but at the same time he didn't want to get hurt. So Samuel was locked away in a small dark cell like an animal. He did everything he could think of to Samuel to get him to use his dark power, but he fought it and refused. Samuel endured all kinds of verbal and physical abuse from name calling and harassment to being whipped and beaten. As painful and hurtful as it was, he never let it work. Then his captor tried something that would prove to be their fatal mistake, he started to make death threats towards his family. The one thing that Samuel valued the most above all else and the one thing that he was extremely protective of. So when someone started makes death threats towards them, he got very angry. For no one messes with his family. And he warned him of that, but the threats towards his family kept on coming. Eventually he got so angry that he actually used some of his dark power and scratched his captor. The captor covered his bleeding scratch on his arm with a hand and he looked at Samuel with a devious and rather sinister grin. For he was rather intrigued and delighted by Samuel's little demonstration of his powers. But he was far from done with him. He wanted to see what he powers could really do, but that proved to be a fatal mistake. Because he continued to threaten Samuel's family, and that made Samuel extremely angry. He just wanted him to leave him and his family alone. But there was no way that his captor was going to do that. Because he wanted to eradicate anyone and everyone that he had a connection with, that way there'd be no one that would try to take Samuel away from him and he'd be free to keep him locked away for as long as he desired to.

Samuel didn't like the sound of that. He didn't want to lose his entire family and he didn't want to be locked up in that tiny cell for the rest of his life. So he told his captor to not even dare to touch his family. His captor then got cocky and asked what he was gonna do if he dared to touch his family. Samuel started to get really angry and his dark power started to rise, then suddenly he launched one of his arms out of his cell and grabbed onto a wall with a clawed hand. "Touch my family, and you'll find out." He said with a slightly monstrous voice. His captor enjoyed Samuel's display of his power, but he had a family to kill. So he said nothing turned his on Samuel and went to walk away, and that's when Samuel lost it. He turned almost savage and broke out of cell, then he grabbed his captor and threw him in. In pain and now frightened, he tried to get away from him, but Samuel cornered him. Samuel was behaving like a savage animal at this point and was determined to end him. The man begged him not to kill him, but Samuel was too consumed by his rage to listen. Fueled by pure rage, Samuel viscously attacked and killed him. The front of him was covered in blood including his hands and part of his face around his mouth. His cell was also covered in blood with bloody claw marks on the walls. It took him a few minutes, but he did eventually come out of his rage. And when he did, he was met with the bloodiest scene he'd ever seen in his life. It only took him a moment to realize that he'd just savagely murdered someone. He never in his life thought that he'd ever do something like that and he couldn't believe that he'd just had. He'd never wanted to hurt or kill anyone. At that moment he'd felt like a monster and a danger to everyone. There was no way he could return to his family now, not even his brother. He just felt like he was too dangerous. So he decided that he was just gonna hide, because at that point, he'd never wanted to be seen by anyone ever again. And he'd been in hiding everyday since then.

So during the weeks following that event and up until the current moment, he'd been barely surviving, but he was surviving and still is. He made himself a shelter out of an empty cave that he'd found in the middle of the woods. He found a way to have fresh water and to have some food, but not enough to supplement his dietary needs. And as a result of that, he became underweight and started to get sick. He was dirty and he had dried blood all over his clothes, but he was still determined not to ever return home.


End file.
